In And Out of Love
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: Ren's little sister Rea has a Major heart Break can it be fixed? (this is to make up for the stories i haven't Updated yet )
1. The Mistake

Chapter one:

I'm the world's biggest mistake or so Ren tells me... I'm Rea Tao "little" sister to Ren Tao. This whole thing started with a Blue hared shaman named Horo-Horo. To me he was an Angel from Heaven… but to Ren… He was just an idiot. "Why would you even try to like HIM you know he doesn't like you." Ren had said to me. I just laughed, so sure he liked me I failed to see Ren was right… As usual… When I was rejected I stayed in my room, not eating or sleeping wondering what was wrong. Jun unfortunately knew what was going on.

"Cheer up Sis you'll be fine." Jun said her words like a healing ointment to a wound. It took a week for me to get over my heartache, and when I had come from my room for the first time in a week Ren instantly made a fuss. "You can find someone better than Horo-idiot… you just have to wait it out." He said in his know all manor. I would have punched him right then and there except our father, En Tao, was there. Mother asked how I was feeling and I replied that I was fine although they knew I looked a mess. Two weeks later I went back to school. I avoided Pilika, who had once been my most trusted friend, and I also avoided Horo-Horo. Yoh-kun was the first to notice as usual that I spent more time "Pulling a Manta" than practicing my drawing skills like I used to.

"Rea? Are you sure you're all right?" Yoh had asked when he had finally found where I had hidden myself in the library. "I'm fine Yoh-kun… " Was all I told him then stormed out of the Library not wanting to hang around with those I had called "friends". Yoh must have told Horo-Horo because he followed me home asking if I needed any one to talk with. I ignored him the whole way and slammed our apartment door in his face. This whole Avoid-Horo-so-you-don't-have-to-face-the-truth was finally getting to me. I no longer had friends and no longer trusted anyone, for fear of another broken heart.

After a few months I promised secretly to my self I'd never love another person as long as I lived. I began to repair my broken friendships; slowly I was gaining my life back. Soon I was back to my cheery self like drawing crazy comics of Yoh and Manta blowing Test tubes up at each other during Science, and doodles of everyone. One thing seemed to be missing though… like I had lost a best friend I never had. That's when the totally unexpected happened. In the lunchroom I bumped into someone, spilling both his and my own lunch on the ground. I apologized over and over for being so careless as to knocking him over and offered to buy him lunch.

He laughed at me and told me to forget the incident had happened. When I had gotten home I waltzed through the door like I had when I had first met Horo-Horo. "Rea, would you mind helping with dinner?" Jun asked noticing my hyperness and using dinner as an excuse to talk with me privately. I chopped up the onions for dinner humming "Revelation" for some odd reason under my breath. Jun who was finished with her task of making the rice came over to me. "Rea… what on earth happened to you at school to make you this hyper?" Jun asked. With out even thinking I told her about the guy I had bumped into during lunch period. Jun listened patiently and smiled when I had finished, without intending to I had confessed I had fallen in love again.

Me: Hmmmmm…. Short yes?

Ren: I told her not to like that Dult.

Rea: music** note**

Ren: what's up with you?

Rea: None of your Business Renny-boy

Me: Oh Yah… This goes to you Babe for all you've done to cheer me up since Keria left

Priss: what about me?

Me: Uh…. We'll see…. **Evil grin**

Priss: TT meanie pants….

Me: of course it goes to you Priss it goes to both you and Brandon (AKA Babe ) for killing all the green ink blots

Priss: Green…

Babe: Ink blots?

Me: yes the Green ink bolts of loneliness

Via E-mail:

Keria: lol


	2. Enter Brandon

Me: Lol!

Brandy: What's so funny?

Me: Remember when we first got together?

Brandy: **blushes** why?

Me: Lol!

Brandy: You wouldn't!

Me: Oh, Yes I will! This chap introduces Brandon as a shaman king Character…. Brandon Porter!

Brandy…

Me: it's a screwed recreation of how Brandon and me first met…. And just to let you know Mr. Eggert…. You're in here too…

Chapter Two:

It had been six months since my big heartbreak and life seemed to continue on as happily as ever. Horo-Horo followed me every where demanding to know if I was feeling O.K. I told him the same as I had told everyone else, that I was fine. Then again I was frightened. The really handsome guy I had bumped into in the lunchroom was in my fifth per class…. English. He sat in front of me and I was able to talk with him whenever the teacher said we could ask one another for help. I soon found out his name during our buddy work together.

His name was Brandon. I got to admit that for a guy he's pretty good at English. "Uh… Ren?" I asked Ren as soon as I had gotten home. "Yes Rea what now?" he shot back clearly annoyed I had turned off his favorite soap opera to talk with him. I fiddled with a strand of my hair for a moment. "W-W-What would you say if I told you I like a guy in my Fifth per class?" I managed to say after several minutes of silence. "If it's Horo-Dult again absolutely not…. But if it's a different person do say his name so I can give you my opinion." Ren said smiling slightly and making me nervous. "B-B-Brandon…" I said and blushed. Ren smiled a little more to the comforting side. "You mean Porter?" Ren asked. "How did you know his last name?" I asked confused off my mind. Ren's smile widened. "He sits next to me in N.J.R.O.T.C." Ren said. "It's my fourth per class and his too." Ren then picked up the Remote to the TV.

"He's a good person… if you want I can ask him out for you..." he said and I hugged him. "Seriously?" I asked. "Seriously…" He said. The next day I waltzed to the little area Yoh, manta, Ren, and the others hung out to find Brandon there talking with Ren. I stopped dead in my tracks wondering what they were talking about, and judging by the look on Horo-Horo's face that wasn't a good thing…. For him anyway.

Brandon seemed to smile at me over Ren's shoulder as I blushed and burred my face behind my sketchbook. Fifteen minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder and it was none other than Brandon himself, he whispered a sentence in my ear and THAT was the beginning of our Relationship.

Brandy: I don't remember that happening…..

Me: cause it didn't babe…

Brandy: Oh…..


End file.
